Naruto DxD : The Great King Of World
by Emperor Ligthning Dragon-Sama
Summary: Naruto gagal menyelamatkan dunia shinobi lalu bertemu Shinigami dan Dikirim Ke Dimensi High School DxD...Bagaimanakah Kehidupan Naruto? Maaf Kalo Jelek...HIATUS


Naruto DxD : The Great King Of World

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Rated : T semi M

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure/Romance

WARNING : Calm Naruto! Smart Naruto! God Like Naruto!

Summary : Naruto gagal menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi lalu Bertemu dengan Shinigami dan diberi Kesempatan Kedua di High School DxD...Gomenne Bad Summary

Don't Like Don't Read! Check it out!

.

.

.

Disebuah Apartemen Terdapat Seorang Pemuda Berambut Pirang dan bermata biru dialah Namikaze Uzumaki Kumagawa Lucifer Naruto. yang Baru Terbangun Dari Tidur Indahnya,"Nghh"Lenguh Naruto lalu Naruto berjalan Ke Kamar Mandi Untuk Melakukan Ritual Paginya. setelah selesai dia memakai seragam khas Kuoh Akademi,ya Kuoh Akademi Sekolah Kusus Perempuan Yang Baru-Baru ini dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran Jadi perempuan lebih banyak dari pada laki-laki sesampainya di kuoh akademi. dia menjadi perhatian Semua orang khususnya kaum Hawa Berteriak "Kyaaaa dia Tampan Sekali"sehingga Naruto harus menutup telingannya selama berjalan.

Naruto POV

"Tsk apakah mereka tidak bisa diam apa?"Gerutu ku

hahhhh sudahlah biarkan saja Hmmm. Sudah dua Tahun ya, Semenjak aku dihidupkan oleh shinigami sama untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia Yang terdapat tiga Fraksi yang sudah lama berperang yaitu Fraksi Malaikat,Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh,dan Fraksi Iblis. Dipihak Iblis Mereka Kehilangan banyak iblis murni,lalu di pihak malaikat jatuh pun mereka kehilangan banyak Pasukan dan Berita Paling mengejutkan datang dari Pihak Malaikat yaitu Tuhan Mereka Mati saat berperang.. hehhh bahkan tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta mati oleh mahluk ciptaanya.

.

.

.

Flashback

Naruto Terbangun di Sebuah Ruangan Serba Putih. Semua Putih Hampir Mirip di Surga.

"Aku berada di surga?"Gumam Naruto.

'Jadi aku sudah mati' pikirnya.

"Bukan ini bukan Surga dan Juga Kau Belum Mati ini Perbatasan Hidup dan Mati"Ujar Sebuah Suara.

"Siapa Kau ?"Tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah Dewa Kematian atau Bisa Kau Panggil Shinigami"Jawab Shinigami.

"Jadi Mengapa Aku ada disini Shinigami-sama?"Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan Menghidupkanmu Kembali Tapi... "Kata Shinigami Menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tapi apa Shinigami-sama?"Sela Naruto.

"Tapi aku akan menghidupkanmu di Sebuah Dunia dan aku ingin kau membuat perdamaian di dunia itu. Apa kau Bersedia Uzumaki Naruto?"Tanya Shinigami.

"Tentu Saja Aku bersedia Shinigami-sama"Jawab Naruto Semangat.

"Juga Aku Akan memberimu Sacred Gear (Lighting Spear) dan satu lagi Namamu sekarang adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Kumagawa Lucifer Naruto"Ujar Shinigami.

"Baiklah Shinigami-sama"Ucap Naruto.

"Kau juga akan menjadi Inang dari Naga Terkuat Sepanjang Masa True Lighting Dragon Emperor King Yang Kekuatan Hampir Setara DenganNya"Ujar Shinigami.

"Wow Sugoiii!"Ucap Naruto dengan Mata Berbinar-Binar.

"Sekarang Kau Pergilah Naruto"Ujar Shinigami. Lalu Membuka Portal Untuk Naruto.

"Sayonara"Ucap Naruto. Lalu memasuki Portal dan Menghilang.

"Semoga Berhasil, Naruto"Ujar Shinigami sambil Tersenyum Lalu Menghilang.

Flashback End

Time Skip

Normal POV

Naruto Sekarang Sedang berbaring di atap sekolah. Sampai tiba-tiba ada Cahaya Putih Yang Muncul Seseorang...

"Hai, Naruto-kun"sapa seseorang

"Ada apa Gabriel-chan ?"Tanya orang itu adalah Gabriel salah satu Petinggi Malaikat.

"Hmm, tidak hanya ingin menyapa Kekasihku apa tidak boleh?"Tanya Gabriel.

"Tentu Saja Boleh Hanya saja Jarang Sekali Kau Mau Menyapaku. Memangnya Ada apa?"Jawab dan Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka Sudah Bergerak dan Tujuan pertama mereka mencari Pengguna Sacred Gear {Boosted Gear}"Ucap Gabriel dengan Serius.

"Jadi mereka sudah memulainya. Baiklah Sekarang Kau Boleh Pergi"Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i"Gabriel pun Pergi dengan Sayapnya.

"Kalian Bersiaplah"Di Belakang Naruto Muncul 8 Orang berjubah Hitam Dengan Bermotif Naruto Pun Berubah Menjadi Rinnegan Sembilan Tomoe.

"Ha'i, Naruto-Sama"

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter Pertama Selesai..

Maaf Kalo Jelek maklum author masih Newbie...^_^

Please Review karena akan sangat membantu author dalam membuat kelanjutan cerita..

Sekian dan Terimakasih Telah Membaca


End file.
